


Hunting Prey

by The_Shy_One



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon AU, Dragon Darth Maul, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: While going after a bounty on a Jedi's head, Jango comes across a strange creature on Dathomire.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Darth Maul
Kudos: 15





	Hunting Prey

He tracked the Jedi to Darthomir, watched as the Jedi’s ship landed down in the dark red forest. It nestled into the forest easily, hiding itself to anyone who happened to pass by the red planet. Jango stares down at his monitor where it pinpointed the signal of the Jedi’s ship, planning what he should do next in order to slay the Jedi. He would have to land the ship a distance away and walk on foot to the site of the hidden ship to keep his surprise attack up. But how far?

He could do about twenty klicks away, giving him enough space to remain undetected and continue with the bounty. But it would take time - time that would give the Jedi enough wiggle room to escape if they sensed that he was on their trail. But he risked that possibility if he landed too close anyway, so he would have to go with the safer of the two options if he wanted to get the reward for completing the job.

Decision made, Jango set to land the Slave I close to twenty klicks away. It would leave the ship in the forest of Dathomir, covering it from any other bounty hunters that were also after this Jedi. He also had no worries about the Zebrak population trying to sneak onto his ship since the Slave I was rigged to keep anyone who wasn’t him or visitors with him out.

It was always amusing to see which boobytraps were triggered whenever he came back.

The Slave I landed without much issue in the woods, despite how dense the forest is. He checks to make sure all the traps and tricks are working before he goes to make the journey on foot. He walks down the ramp, pressing a button on the side of his helmet to make the dim lighting of the planet brighter. The fog stays low to the ground, surrounding his feet once he steps off the ramp. Along with the fog came the chill of the dark woods, wrapping around his body. Jango doesn’t look back to see if the ramp moves to close up, knowing that it would. A perk of mortifying a ship to do what he needed it to do.

The start of his trek was uneventful, him observing his surroundings as Jango gets closer to the Jedi. Dathomir was a planet that was shrouded in mystery, the Zebrak here keeping to themselves and chasing off anyone who tried to settle here. He had to admire the Jedi’s thinking for coming here to hide. No average bounty hunter would think to come here to search unless there was an obvious reason to do so - like Dooku telling them that’s where the Jedi would be.

Jango however, was paid to do a job above average, actually working and hunting for the prize instead of being told to go and fetch it. He liked having to stalk, to circle around his bounty before he pounced on them. It was a hunt, something that not many others in the job could understand.

Which is why he noticed when the atmosphere of the woods started to change. The fog that surrounded his feet quickly disappeared. The chilly air had become so much warmer than what he had come to expect of the dark forest of Dathomir. There were patches in the canopy in the trees that allowed for the weak light of the red moon. Jango keeps a hand on his blaster at his hip, a gut feeling telling him that whatever was causing this change was close by.

He started to move between trees, hoping to catch sight of what was causing this before it caught sight of him. Breath quiet the whole time, eyes sweeping between the black branches of the trees and the red underbrush. Nothing was disturbed - other than the patches in the canopy -, but that didn’t settle the feeling in his gut. That something was going on, that he couldn’t take his guard down.

This went on for another klick, this unsettled feeling. A warning that he should turn away, find another way to the Jedi. Then in the distance, there was a natural opening in the dark woods and that there was an unrecognizable shape in it. Jango slowly crept towards it, his gut going crazy at whatever the dark shape was. 

He got close enough to hide behind a tree at the edge of the clearing and carefully peered around the trunk. Focused on the shape, he looked it over, wondering what it could be. It was big, something that was close to the Slave I’s size. The red light of the moon made it easy to see that it was a creature of some kind, tightly curled on itself. It didn’t move other than to breathe, its back rising and falling as it continued to sleep. Then it shifted, unfurling its head from its tight curl as the creature turned to face him. 

What he saw was something that belonged to a shipper’s tale. 

A dragon was laying in the middle of the clearing, blinking its eyes open as it stretched out its neck to get a close look at him. The patterns of the red and black scales on the dragon’s body were peculiar, reminding him of the former apprentice that Dooku spoke of with disdain. There were several short horns on its head, sharp-looking enough to be a problem if it decided to take a strike at him. All of that together made him feel as if he was staring at a Dathomir Zebrak taking the form of a dragon. 

What made him freeze was the glowing, golden irises that stared at him. The hatred and anger that burned in them as they stared him down made Jango take a single step back.

Jango watched as the dragon continued to unfurl its body, long limbs moving to stand. Its tail moves to wrap around the base of a nearby tree. The hind legs were a mixture of muscle and metal, creaking as the dragon stood on them like a stray loth-cat begging for treats. Long neck leaning down, getting a closer look at him. 

Their front legs showed claws that could tear Jango apart, clicking together as they hung at the dragon’s side.

“Who are you?” It asks, voice deep. Its glowing eyes stared at him, studying him. “Why’re you here, Mandalorian?”

“Hunting a Jedi,” Jango says. Somehow his voice was steady despite being stared down as if he were a nuisance that needed to be squished. He was smart enough to avoid giving his name out, figuring that a dragon on Dathomir could hex him if they knew what it was. 

The dragon snorted, moving its neck back to where it was so it towered over Jango. “Jedi.” It starts, sounding amused. “They were foolish enough to come here. As were you Mandalorian.”

“I hadn’t known there were dragons here,” He says, now losing his momentary fear of the creature. “I came to hunt down a Jedi by the name of Kenobi for my employer.”

That caused the dragon to look surprised, it’s golden eyes filled with glee. “Kenobi?”

“Yes.”

There looked to be a smirk on the dragon’s face, an exciting-sounding growl paired up with it. They moved to stand on all fours, its tail moving side to side similar to a loth-cat once more. “Then let me join your hunt, Mandalorian. He is a difficult opponent.”

“How would you know that?” Jango asks. He wonders how a creature as big as this dragon could be bested by a Jedi Knight. Or how they could be found by a Jedi Knight.

“I simply do.” The dragon says, chuckling deeply. It sounded close to a purr, deep and rumbling. ”Let the hunt commence.” 

“How are you going to sneak up on him with you lumbering around?”

There was the same weird-looking smirk on the dragon’s face as they looked down at him. “A fancy Sith trick,” Was all they said before they started to shrink down.

Jango watched as the dragon quickly changed into a Zebrak. The red and black scales became skin, following the same patterns. The horns grew a few inches out of the Zebrak’s forehead, curling as this happened. The tail shrank, disappearing after a certain point. Nothing else changed, only shrinking down in size to appear as the fierce-looking Zebrak that lived on Dathomir. 

The Zebrak continued to give that weird smirk, walking over to Jango as naked as the day he was born. His legs, almost completely metal in this form, creaked and groaned as he walked, the metal claws digging into the cool dirt. “You were saying, Mandalorian?”

“That works, I suppose.”

A deep chuckle, close to a purr. “Take the help or you will be scorned as I was.”

“What did he do to you?”

The Zebrak lifts a leg, the foot pressing it against Jango’s stomach, metal claws looking to dig into his armour and skin. It didn’t need to be said about what the other man meant, golden eyes showing all the hatred and anger of what Kenobi had done to him.

The foot returns to the ground, the only sound of the claws digging into the dirt. “Shall we go, Mandalorian?”

Jango brings up a holomap, checking to see if the Jedi was still there. There was a red dot still nestled in the woods where he saw it land and had his answer for the Zebrak. “Sure, just make sure to keep up.”

“Oh, I can keep up. In more ways than one.”

Jango smirks at the come on. It’s been a quick moment since he’s slept with someone, more focused on the program the Kamonians had for him to produce clones for a distant future war and bounties to look for a one night stand. 

But it didn’t mean he had to say no.

“Prove it to me, cyar’ika.” He says, tone flirting. He knew that if they captured or killed the Jedi that they would be celebrating. “I have all night.”

His gut tightened when he saw the Zebrak bare his teeth, growling deeply. Oh, this one would be fun to chase once this bounty hunt was over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a close friend who wanted some Jango/Maul to read after I told them there weren't many on this site. They let me lose and this is what we ended up with that idea lol. I've never written either character, so I'm hoping that I got their characterizations down enough to be passable for a one-shot. 
> 
> Anyway, Dragon!Maul was a lot of fun to write and I would honestly do it again. He's perfect for this Au, he really is.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read.


End file.
